A conventional mounting structure for a printed circuit board or the like having a panel secured to its forward edge comprises a rack frame which has guide rails for the circuit board and screw holes for receiving screws which extend through holes in the panel to secure the circuit board with its panel to the rack frame.
In another conventional construction, the circuit board is provided with a screw rod having a threaded tip portion which screws into a tapped hole in a bracket provided on the rack frame to thereby fix the circuit board to the rack frame.
The first mentioned conventional structure is subject to restriction of the circuit board width by the area for receiving the screws because the screws are set at the front face of the rack frame for fixing the panel of the circuit board. Moreover, it presents a poor external appearence since the screwheads protrude out from the panel surface.
The second mentioned conventional structure has no protruding screwheads, but since the parts mounted on the circuit board should be kept out of the path of the angle bracket of the rack frame, the circuit board has a nonusable area on which electronic parts cannot be mounted. The useful area of the circuit board is thereby materially reduced.